


【南秋】天生一对（ABO）

by hurabbit



Category: ABO - Fandom, 南秋, 死亡万花筒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurabbit/pseuds/hurabbit
Summary: ABO设定开车，lof上原文已删，会发个链接过去。文笔不好，而且一写肉就磨磨蹭蹭的，求谅解＿|￣|○人物归西子，OOC归我！





	【南秋】天生一对（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定开车，lof上原文已删，会发个链接过去。  
> 文笔不好，而且一写肉就磨磨蹭蹭的，求谅解＿|￣|○  
> 人物归西子，OOC归我！

林秋石是一个beta，准确的说，是一个正在面临二次分化的beta。

林秋石坐在隔离室中，到现在脑子还是一团浆糊，门外的阮南烛在长椅上懊恼不已，程千里像个小学生一样在一旁哆哆嗦嗦地站着，手里还握着一瓶空的Alpha发情期抑制剂。

气氛凝重了好一会儿，终于，程一榭从旁边的观察室中出来了，“可以进去了，阮哥，这几天食物和水都会传到床边的柜子里，结束之后按门口的绿色按钮，我们会尽快开门的。”

“好。”阮南烛接过程一榭手中的诱导剂，仰头喝下，“开门吧。”

林秋石听到开门的声音刚回过神来，就闻到了一丝红酒的味道，并且正越来越浓烈。林秋石无奈的抬头看着爱人精致的眉眼，问道：“所以你是不打算和我解释解释吗？”

阮南烛俯下身埋首在他的颈窝处，深深地吸了一口那诱人的竹叶清香，“林林，我早就说过，你是最适合我的人……”阮南烛一边吻着信息素不受控制地波动的爱人，一边无耻地放出Alpha信息素，不再按捺自己，引诱对方一同进入发情期。

林秋石还处在二次分化的敏感期，在阮南烛的撩拨之下更是难耐，“唔……等等……啊哈……你，你不是个Omega吗……唔……怎么会变成Alpha？”

“我要是个Omega还怎么满足你啊？”阮南烛期待地舔舐着林秋石的后颈，不出所料的话，那里很快就会形成Omega的腺体，到时候刺破这里，林秋石就会打上他的标记了。

红酒香中渐渐侵染了竹叶香，林秋石知道自己的身体正在发生一些变化，陌生的信息素，陌生的发情期，还有让他觉得陌生的爱人……林秋石试图继续追问下去，但是浓郁的红酒香占据了他的神经，他的身体越来越燥热，后颈处传来阵阵瘙痒，他忍不住伸手去抓，却被阮南烛按倒。

林秋石整个人都贴在了阮南烛怀里，两只手被扣住，双腿被迫分开，阮南烛慢慢地在他的后颈处啃噬，缓解他的痛苦，林秋石觉得自己快要烧起来了，唯一能解救他的男人却磨磨蹭蹭的，只肯给他一点甜头，“阮……阮南烛……你他妈的行不行啊……不行就……啊……”

林秋石身上的竹叶香被完全释放了出来，同时腺体肿胀，后穴处还涌出了一大股液体，打湿了他的短裤，阮南烛知道他的二次分化已经完成了，马上就会进入发情期，现在想跟他解释什么他也听不懂的，而且……他也快忍不住了……

阮南烛轻轻舔舐着林秋石新生的腺体，安抚他焦躁的情绪，“林林，你说过无论我什么样子都会爱我，你不会反悔的，对吧？”

林秋石此刻根本听不到他在说什么，二次分化的Omega第一次发情期来的凶猛且热烈，根本不给他任何思考的机会，他凭借着本能摇摆臀部，蹭蹭身后的Alpha那早就勃起的粗大性器，阮南烛本就进入了发情期，被心爱的人如此挑逗更是难以忍耐下去，看着面色潮红，不停呻吟渴望着他的的爱人，阮南烛叼住他的腺体，狠狠地刺破并将信息素送了进去。

信息素的融合带给了林秋石极大的快感，使他的后穴又涌出一股热流，同时也缓解了他的燥热，他稍稍恢复了些力气，转身抱住阮南烛，恨恨地咬破了他的嘴唇，可他已没有多余的精力去质问他曾经的“Omega”了，熟悉的燥热再次涌动，他推倒了阮南烛，骑在他腰上喘息着。

阮南烛对这个姿势十分满意，他一边欣赏着满脸春色的爱人，一边扶住他的腰暧昧的摩挲，待林秋石软了腰，他一个翻身压倒了林秋石，还得寸进尺地把手伸进了林秋石的内裤，揉捏着林秋石的翘臀，“林林……你后面，好湿啊……”阮南烛调笑了林秋石一句，成功换来了爱人毫无威力还充满情趣的一瞪。

阮南烛觉得自己也快收不住了，索性扒下了林秋石的裤子，快速把自己脱干净，一边用手指给后穴扩张，一边解开林秋石衬衫上的扣子，在他身上留下一个个草莓。

不得不说，Omega的身体真的十分适合承受，几乎不需要怎么扩张，林秋石就已经向阮南烛打开了身体，“够……够了，进来吧……啊哈……我要忍不住了……”林秋石的邀请给了阮南烛底气，他抬起林秋石的一条腿，让后穴露出来，那里已经偷偷开了一条缝，林秋石被他看的不好意思，忍不住收缩了一下，阮南烛邪魅一笑，压低声线在林秋石耳边说道：“林林好骚啊……”

林秋石脸一红，刚要发作，便被他咬住耳垂，坚硬的性器狠狠刺入了他的身体深处，湿热的甬道里还有Omega分泌出的大量肠液，阮南烛稍稍一动便带出一片水声，林秋石被骤然进入，穴中的嫩肉毫无招架之力，只能软软地裹着对方的性器。

阮南烛不用再担忧对方承受不了自己，大力地在林秋石身体里抽插起来，林秋石被刺激的蜷起了脚趾，顾不得平日的矜持，呻吟起来。即使身处发情期，阮南烛也一直注意着林秋石，一边在后穴里探寻他的敏感点，一边在他颈窝，锁骨，乳头等敏感处点火。

“啊……那里……南烛……”阮南烛知道自己找到了地方，一下一下地朝那里肏去，陡然加剧的快感燃烧了林秋石，他忍不住在阮南烛背后留下了一道道抓痕，引得他更加用力地针对那里。阮南烛握住林秋石的性器帮他撸动，前后夹击的快感让林秋石缩紧了后穴，阮南烛一个挺身，硕大的龟头顶到了前所未有的深度，林秋石浑身一颤射了出来。

“林林……我是不是……肏到你的生殖腔了……”阮南烛稍稍停下来等他度过高潮后的不应期，擦了擦自己和他满头的汗水，林秋石大口喘息，还没反应过来生殖腔是什么，呆呆地看着满脸宠爱的爱人。

看着难得这般可爱的爱人，阮南烛低头吻住了他，再次肏干起来……

就这样整整过了五天，两个人在隔离室的每个角落都留下了彼此的信息素，但阮南烛迟迟没有对林秋石进行终身标记。

到了第六天，发情潮渐渐退去，浑身都沾染上了红酒味的林秋石终于恢复了理智，但发情期还未结束，两个人只能尴尬的坐在床上。

“说吧，你为什么要装成Omega和我交往。”

在半年之前，还是Beta的林秋石的Beta好友叶鸟给他介绍了一个Omega，说是仰慕他的设计作品，通过叶鸟在医院的同事程一榭找来的，林秋石爽快地答应了，没想到这个Omega竟然居心不轨，见了一面之后就开始倒追林秋石，不久后两个人就顺理成章地在一起了。那天林秋石到他的公司等他下班去约会，可他迟迟不下来，林秋石看到程千里拿着抑制剂匆匆赶来时，才觉得有些不对劲，到了楼上闻到那浓郁的红酒味，林秋石还以为他的Omega发情了，还没等跑到他身边就晕了过去，再醒来就是在隔离室被告知二次分化的事了。

阮南烛心虚地看着林秋石，还试图用Omega那一套向他撒娇卖萌，林秋石拒绝了对方的讨好还踹了阮南烛一脚，阮南烛只好严肃起来，端坐在林秋石身边，“林林，我爱你，虽然这么做有些卑鄙，但是我不想失去你……”

林秋石奇怪地看着他，“你怎么知道你是Alpha我就不会喜欢你，还非要装成Omega？”

“唔……我托叶鸟问过你。”

林秋石回想了一下，发现叶鸟好像还真的问过他这个问题，可是……“正常的Beta男性被问这种问题应该都不会选择一个比自己还强的Alpha吧……”

“所以林林你不喜欢我了吗？QAQ”阮南烛使出交往时的嘤嘤大法，林秋石下意识地摸了摸他的头，哄道：“当然喜欢你啊。”

阮南烛凑过去吻了吻他的唇角，“那林林你，愿意被我终身标记吗？”

林秋石无奈一笑，“我有别的选择吗？”

“没有。”阮南烛抱住林秋石深深地吻了下去，五天来的亲密接触让阮南烛对林秋石身上的敏感点了如指掌，只消片刻便让林秋石软了身体。

粗大的肉棒侵入后穴的瞬间，林秋石绷紧了身体，后穴经过这些天的磨炼，早已记住了对方的形状，亲密地缠了上去，阮南烛熟练地找到了林秋石的敏感点，温柔地刺激着那里，“啊……南烛……快，快点……唔……”

阮南烛顺从地加快了动作，巨大的龟头破开了层层软肉，直插到最深处，“啊……太深了……啊哈……那里……不行……”阮南烛这次没有再听林秋石的话，而是狠狠朝那里肏去，“林林，放松，让我进去。”

林秋石被调教了五天的身体下意识地听从了阮南烛的指令，感觉到生殖腔口微微打开，阮南烛满意地亲了亲林秋石，然后用力顶了进去，生殖腔被进入的快感瞬间淹没了林秋石，不等阮南烛动作，没经过抚慰的林秋石便被肏射了。

这样的林秋石简直就是阮南烛最烈的春药，阮南烛在紧致的生殖腔里一下一下地撞击，刺激的林秋石忍不住挣扎起来，阮南烛把林秋石翻了过去，咬着他的腺体肏进了生殖腔，林秋石试图爬走逃离这可怕的快感，却被阮南烛握住腰抓了回来捅进了生殖腔的最深处。

“啊……不行……太……太大了……啊……”林秋石的话无意中在火上浇了油，阮南烛一边快速地抽动着肉棒，一边拍打着他的屁股，林秋石把脸埋进了枕头中小声呻吟着，阮南烛偏要把他拉出来，两个人上身相贴，阮南烛终于开始了最后的冲刺，百十来下后，Alpha粗大的性器在生殖腔中成了结，被强行撑开的生殖腔里灌进了大量精液，林秋石再一次被送上了高潮。

整整七天的发情期结束之后，两个人终于走出了隔离室，准确地说，是阮南烛抱着林秋石走出了隔离室。

“恭喜啊，阮哥，得偿所愿啦！”得到消息的程千里第一时间赶过来围观二人。

“程千里，你是不是以为我忘了你没给我送抑制剂的事了，啊？”

“别啊，阮哥，我都被我哥揍一顿了，你就放过我吧QAQ，再说了，要不是我去晚了，林秋石也不会被你诱导分化，我这是帮了你啊！”

“闭嘴！小点声！”

“QAQ”


End file.
